Iggy's Books
by maplesyrupandbeer
Summary: America goes to England house looking for his Harry Potter instead finds his 'secret stash'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dudes! Do gotta story for you! Okay soooo... alright. You guys all know Harry Potter, right? Yeah. Awesome right? I had so much HP fan shit, like a snitch, a wand (which was a total rip off D: guys its just a plastic stick it was like 8 bucks!) (and it didn't work either. I tryed to kill that commie bastard. It didn't work. :I) some gryffindor robes, and like, all the books. So I was thinking about how awesome those books were. I was ACTUALLY gonna read them again for the 4th ti- I MEAN I'M NOT GONNA READ THEM! Psh, yeah sure... Me reading? Ha. I just wanted them cause I kinda burned my copies... NOW LET ME EXPLAIN! Twilight. I loved Twilight. Hardcore. Thought it was the shit...till I realized it was homo to sparkle in the sunlight...

BACK to the story! Okay dudes so I was like "Harry Potter! :D" but I didn't have the books. D': So 'cause Iggy wrote the books I thought he would totally have a copy! So I went to his house to 'borrow' his copies. But like he wasn't home! What a dick right? So I kinda just went in. Yep. It wasn't locked. (silly brit, he doesn't know THAT HE'S CLIMBING IN YOUR WINDOWS AND RAPING YOUR PEOPLE UP!)

Anyways, I couldn't find them. I forgot how many books he had. HIS HOUSE SMELLS LIKE BOOOOOOK! GAHH! I finally decided to look in that old brit's room. Dude,you shoulda seen it. SO...british... Plaid...Plaid EVERYWHERE. I couldn't take it. So I hide in the closet. Yep. This is where it gets good kids. GUESS WHAT I FOUND? GUESS GUESS GUESS! Are you still guessing? Did you guess porn?

I should give you a cookie.

Yep, all of the eroxtic embassdor's porn. What was I to do but go through it all? There was like, a thousands stacks of porn! His closet was FULL O' PORN! I didn't read all of it of course, but there was ALOT more penises than boobs. I knew he was gay! But, this isnt the climax (lawl) of our story kids, guess what I found at the bottom of Iggys giant pile of penis? Did you guess notebooks packed full of dirty fantasies all hand-written by the Brit himself dating back to WWI?

Want another cookie?

And guess who was in all of these? Yours Truly. yep, turns out the dudes gotta thing for heroes. (who doesn't though?)

Being as awesome as I am, and disappointed that I couldn't find Iggs Harry Potter. I sorta skimmed Iggys books. I mean Just to see what they were like. I was like "they can't be too bad" and then I was like "The bitch dies tonight." HE. MADE. ME. BOTTOM. the first story was about me and him fucking in a tent before a battle. AND HE DOMINATED ME. Guys, I feel mentally raped. Seriously, I could sue him for this. I was soo mad that I couldn't stop. Ya know? Like when you find out you've gotta stalker and then find their notebook that has everything about you and there's a piece of gum you were chewing last week stuck between the pages label, "AMERICAS DNA." you wanna burn it but you can't stop reading.

This was all very mentally scarring. There was a few where It looked like I was gonna start fucking England in the ass yet somehow I STILL ENDED UP ON HIS DICK! I mean seriously, how does think he could top when I WAS THE ONE SAVING HIS ASS! :I And the way he wrote it. The Foreplay was like almost the whole thing the sex was like a paragraph long. It was all gooey and romantic too. Its was like "England-d! I love you! I Want You Inside me!" Which me being the hero would NEVER say. Quote me on it. If I ever say it like I'll bake you all a batch of cookies.

The WORST was this one about us after the war. IT WAS SO SAPPY. It was raining and I was FINALLY going home after being in Europe for like EVER. He was like "America, you know you don't have to leave." and I was all like "Home won't be the same. I can't go back like this England. I need you!" MAN, I'M NOT A PUSSY! For the record, I was happy to get home, I CAME HOME TO FUCK BITCHES. BITCHES LOVE WAR HEROES. But Iggy seem to think that I wanted to stay in soggy old England and ride his dick. Not cool.

So I spent the rest of the day read- I mean skimming Englands dirty books. I got all the way through WWII and the beginning my hippy days, when Mr. I-Think-I-Top-America walked in.

A/N: okay hey guys! this is my first fanfic I've posted ^^; i owed my America this (for the 4th.) So my first.. yeah. please be gentle. I know its short. There will be another Part! unless it sucks too bad... It'll be in iggs point of view.. unless you think its better in Americas please review~!


	2. Chapter 2

God, what a long day. My boss did not let up on me one bit, The tea shop down by my work was out of scones and I got caught in the rain without my umbrella coming home. After a day like that all I wanted to do when I got home was take a shower, have a cup of tea, and go to bed. What was to come was not expected. I went straight to my bedroom to change out of my wet clothes and then, I found America sit on my bed, going through my most private possessions.

"Dude, You wanna explain this?" America said with the most serious face I had seen him make since he tried explaining to the world that aliens are real.

My mind went blank. Yes, those stories were about America but many of them I never expected to come close to happening. They were written in the heat of the moment. Nothing more then a daydream placed on paper. Half of those notebooks I hadn't seen since I had put them in that closet.

"I'm waiting," America crossed his arms and made an irritated, almost angry face.

My mouth was still dry and I couldn't think of the words to make this right.

"I- I- ..It's Your fault America! Why are you in my bloody house anyway!" I retaliated at him.

"That's not important!" America barked back.

" I think it's quite important! Now tell me the meaning of this or get out!" I hollered at him.

"I.. was sorta looking for your Harry Potter books-"

"In my closet? I have a library you dumbass!"

"Let me finish! I was looking for them.. then I ended up in your closet..."

"WHAT?" I balled my fist, "your story sounds like you made it up, America!"

"NO QUESTIONS!" He picked up one of my notebooks, "now what's this?"

"I told you its nothing! Just put it back America and we can forget all of this," I tried to reason with him.

"Naw dude, don't think so. This is NOT nothing," He open the notebook up to a random page and began reading, "'England, I can't stand being alone anymore. I hate being alone in my bed at night. It's so cold, England. Please England, please spend the rest of your life in my bed,'" America gave me the most unamused face then flip to another place in the book, "'Oh England, you're so strong! I just- I just want you inside me! Please England!' What. The. Hell?"

"I-I uh I..." I really don't know what I was trying to say.

"I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT. NEVER. If anything I want to be inside you," America said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or it was just the heat of the moment.

"W-what?" I sputtered.

"You heard me," America stood up and crossed his arms, "I do not bottom. No matter how many times you write the same thing- Well I mean you did use A LOT of different positions but- I was still catcher in all of them. Like dude. No. Just- no. Heroes don't bottom."

"A-ameri-ca, I- that's none of your business alright?" I could feel my face heat up in temperature, "beside I-i didn't expect any of that to happen. Just give it back and we forget this."

"nah."

"What?"

"Nah. I'll keep it. It'll teach little mister I-think-I-top. A lesson," He stuck his tongue out at me and made that cheesy expression of his.

Who does he think he is? I felt vexed and embarrassment decoct underneath my skin. The truth was that I had traded the places with him in these stories... I hadn't thought about America that way since the end of the 50's.

"haha, dude if ya really wanna sleep with me you're gonna have to bottom," He laughed, "You up for it?" He taunted.

Somehow my mouth slipped and I growled in a low tone, "fine, America."

"What dude?" He said stunned.

"You heard me you, git," where in God's name was this coming from? I had been writing this damn smut for ages, I've never had the courage to man up to it, but here I am now.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait You saying you wanna have sex?" America asked.

"You just spent what I am guessing is hours, reading about my darkest fantasies...and your asking me that?" I sighed.

"Man, I always knew you had a thing for the hero," He winked.

"Never would have guessed," I rolled my eyes. What an idiot. How could I fall for a dumbass like him? He acts like everythings so shocking...Yet keeping calm at the same it. It's quite aggravating...

A/N: Okay so I'm not too good at Iggys point of view BUT Imma gonna make the last chapter in americas again so DON'T WORRY. Is it sad that my editor is my America? V.V; man I suck at I'll see ya next chapter! (I hope)


	3. Chapter 3

Okey dokey Kids! So lets recap what the fucks going on. 1. I went to Iggy's house to find Harry Potter (never found them D':). 2. I found Iggys porn and his creepy fanfics. 3. I read said creepy fanfics. 4. Iggy came home. 5. Iggy agreed to having sex with me. Got it, boys and girls? Yep, me and the stuffy Brit are gonna fuck. I knew he wanted me, CUZ IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! :D

Man this is gonna rock. I mean, it might be gay sex, but sex is sex, if you don't already know that kids, this is a life lesson. Now you can go home and tell your parents that you learned something today. LOL their faces XD oh my gawd, I gotta to convince Sealand to say that to Finland. BAWHAHAHA THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!

Alright back to sexy time with Iggs. so man you shoulda been there. England was like putty in my hands. His face was like Blinky (yall member? from pacman!) with eyebrows.. biggg eyebrows... how do you get your eyebrows that big?

Oh yeah, sex. Sex is more important than pacman. So there we were standing awkwardly in Englands bedroom talking about his porn and about having sex. So I had to think of something to lighten the mood.

"I bet you have some good smut huh?" Smooth huh?, "How bout you read me your newest one..."

"Bu..." I cut him off by capturing him in a kiss in mid-sentence. His eyes bulged out of his head, they looks so bright green compared to his tomato red skin. He looks so cute, lol.

"Come on England..." I said in my sexy voice. Man it really worked 'cuz I could totally see the lump in Iggys pants, " I wanna hear what my little pervert has thought up..."

"I- F-fine America.." he went to grab the least crinkly, old, sticky-looking book. Man, remember how I told you how British and plaid Iggy's room is? Well, England was taking forever find the right page and it was getting to me. I mean REALLY? How can you have a room thats all plaid. It's gross. I wanted to barf on it. So gross. Like really how many things can you have before it's too much? Like one thing is to much for me-

"So what do you want me to read?" England interrupted my internal rant.

"just read all those pussy lines you gave me," I winked. Man, this is gonna be sweet.

"But, I- Don-"

"No buts- Except yours," I lowered my awesome voice, "On my dick."

Lawl his face. Then he started reading.

Not cool. Not cool at all.

D:

"-I'll be Your hero f-forever En-America. I'll h-hold your weak body in my arms. I am your protector and- and I love you," Englands voice trembled. He totally just killed my boner, " I Just want to make love to you. Just to strip you of your clothes to see you like that, Er- America it-"

"I said read the parts you gave me! Not the super romantic I'm-totally-topping-lines," Peoples, he was doing this just to tick me off. Silly brit still thinks he's topping. =.= Man this was totally killing the mood, I had to fix this. Even Iggs was awkwardly shaking. I had to save him and be the hero! I mean this was NOT sexy. I mean dude, come on, he was still wearing all his clothes! At this rate we were never getting to sex time! D': Maybe a little strip tease might get things going. (;

"Shh Iggys," I kissed the back of his neck as I snaked one hand down to his pants. I tried to get them off with one hand. It would've been sexy if I could've. For my defense its harder then it looks, also there was like four buttons! Who has that many buttons in their pants? It must take forever to take them off to take a shit. Thats why I like wearing my sweat pants, easy access and they're comfortable. So anyway, England was like groaning something under his breath I think it was like "You damn get, why are you so stupid? can't even get my pants undone..." eh, something like that. Finally I sorta gave up, turned him around and pushed him on the bed, then got his pants off that way.

"So what else do you got in that books of yours, Iggys?" I saw the opportunity to steal the book from his hands, "'America pushed into me with a large grunt. I forced myself not to scream for I was afraid of letting America see how much I really wanted him inside me.'"

"Americaa," He whined, hiding his red face from me under his palms.

"Did you give up your dream of trying to top me England?" I pulled his hands from his face. Oh god. DAT FACE. I may have kinda..sorta jizzed in my pants... SHUT UP GUYS! You would have too, its not very day you get a willing England underneath you with face like that.

"A-America you alright?" He whimpered.

"Yeah, Iggys I'm fine dude," OH FUCK I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO HAVE SEX WITH IGGYS. So I was sorta having a heart attack, and Iggys was not helping, he was kinda giving me that look like 'why aren't you inside me?'

"J-just read more of that," I pushed that book in Englands face. Okay so this was my chance. I just started gropping my crotch and hope for the best.

"B-but Ameri-ca-"

"Come on Iggs-" I half begged. Okay the Hero doesn't beg. it was more like demanding him while trying to keep Iggy from figuring out what I was doing.

"This is ridiculous America!" England pouted, "I-I'm not going to beg!"

SHHHHHIT- god, that's hot. Thank god for being young Florida was all ready again! :D sexy time back on! I started striping down to my awesome America flag boxers (for dramatic effect of course) making sure not to break eye contact with Iggs. He was licking his lips like he'd been waiting for this for like ever. (which okay was sorta true WWI was a looong time ago)

"England," I said as I bombarded him with kiss, this time he let me go as far as putting my tongue in his mouth. I ran my hand through his hair, while the other one played with the elastic of his boxers, "alright lets do this~!"

I pulled them boxers of with a violent yank! lawls iggys junk was so tiny! Almost a small as Japan's (don't ask how I know.) Man him and Japan could crossdress easily! Lol both them in schoolgirl outfits... :L

"America, don't stare at it you git! How would you like it!" Just like that Iggs pulled my awesome boxers down. Man his faces just get better and better. It was like he never expected Florida to be this big. ;)

"You likey? I bet you're dying to have me inside you."

"T-That- I uh- Shut up America!"

"Wait, dude, I forgot! LUUUUUBBEEE!" D: People, This was a dilemma. (I used a big word Iggys would be proud~!)

"It's alright, I have a bottle in my side table," England gestured to the table.

"Sweet dude," Lucky break huh? I grabbed the out of the little blue plaid end table. "Woah..."

"what?"

"It's -It's hamburger flavored!" I didn't know if I should have been scared or excited 'cuz my dick got to smell like hamburgers (without having to rub real hamburgers on it~!)

"I-it make me thinks of...you," England admitted, "please America!"

Okay I took the hint and started lubing up! hmm the smell of hamburgers and sex...SHIT.

I came again. Shit. Iggy looked pissed.

"We can't have sex like that you damn selfish git," Iggs said. Man, he looked like he was almost in tears. D':

"No wait I can fix this," So again I started fapping. Like a racehorse! fapfapfapfap.

"Let me help you wi-"

"Nah, Dude I can do this!" psh like his little girly hands (also why him and Japan should crossdress together) could fap like I can! Hmm... Iggy in a skirt... :L but then iggs grabbed my cock without permission!

"NGH~!" I sorta moaned. not cool. you do not touch the heros without asking. He started pumping Florida like crazy, "H-Hey Iggys-s-s Re-meber the se-x-x? Ah~! God En-gland~ Fuck it keep doing that~!

And Just like that he stop D': what a dick!

"You ready yet America?" He said impatiently, "Just fuck me already!"

"What about you? You're not prepared!"

"FUCK IT, AMERICA I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!" (Lol England use the line he gave me XD irony!) So I obeyed the angery little Brit and pushed my 100% beef thermometer into him. Jesus Christ he was tight.

"Are you alright Iggys?" He made a sour face like the kind you make when you stub your toe on side of a table.

"Y-yeah Americ-a, please move,"

So I did as he asked and started pushing in and out of him trying to find his sweet spot. I paced myself cuz I didnt wanna come for the third time and STILL not satisfy England.

"AH! AMERICA~!" England let out with a large moan. Dammmnn England was a screamer.

"Is that it England?" I thrusted hard into that spot again, he responded with a moan and nod.

"AH~ AMERICA HARDER~!" He screamed. I obeyed him as much as I could, trying not to lose it but seriously how long does he expect me go after coming 2 times already?

"Fuck! America you damn git~! Ah~ AH! America," Damn and this guy thought he could top?, "AMERICA Bloody~!"

"Iggy-y."

"America I'm going to-" I thrusted into him one more time before Iggs jizzed all over both of us, "AMERRICAA~!"

I came like right after, "Fuck- England~!"

I slipped off of England onto his side. He was breathing heavily, "that wasn't like any of my fantasies, America."

"Better?" :D I smiled my awesome hero smile.

"Uhh...sure America...better."

"Really? Yay~! Iggy loves my sex! France said it would be bad the first time but it was awesome~!"

"Are you saying it was your firs-"

"NOPE I SAID NOTHING IGGY GO TO SLEEP."

A/N: well my first fanfic finished~! yay! :') I hope you like it! I really like writing in Americas point of view he is so cute. *cough* but not as a uke *cough* anyways anyone wants to draw me some fanart I'll write you a one-shot about anything (not FruK, Fem! or shota though...) cuz I dont have too many ideas right now. Okay well thanks for reading bye~!


End file.
